Powerless
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Continuation from 30 Days drabble "Order." Inuyasha feels useless and powerless now that he's missing a limb, but Sesshomaru wants to play doctor and help him feel powerful once again. InuSess Oneshot.


**_A/N: some InuSess shippers on tumblr I was talking with suggest I write something with secret touching and no one knowing. So I took it farther and added amputee!inuyasha and stuff so I hope you enjoy! this had me kind of inspired so I hope I get to updating more things soon~_**

* * *

**_Powerless_**

* * *

It had been months since he had lost his arm. Something he still wasn't used to. The way his kimono hung off him was awkward, and dressing each time after he bathed was becoming a nuisance, though he only grew better at it. Sesshomaru hadn't left the village at all either, clearly troubled by his own power and how he had actually managed to even the ground between them. He actually had exacted partial revenge, but that only seemed to make him more bitter and less talkative than before. At least Inuyasha still had Kagome, who had stuck around despite the hanyou being such a sour puss. He had broken his fair share of items around the huts that he was forced to stay in after each one he managed to destroy. Miroku and Sango even stuck around too, even though he hardly talked to him now.

It was his fault though. He didn't want to talk to anybody.

So he sat in front of the river outside of the village, legs cross, right arm wrapped around his body as he constantly reminded himself that there was no left around to cross it with.

He didn't even bring Tetsusaiga.

It was useless anyway. Well, he was useless. He couldn't wield a two handed sword with one. He wasn't that strong. Only Sesshomaru could ever do it, but that was because he was a full demon and a lord, and had over a hundred years experience over him; or three hundred. Inuyasha had long forgotten how old they actually were. Time had become equally as useless as he had.

Looking up at the canopy of trees above him, letting the rays of sun that crept through the leaves splash across his face, he hardly cared that there was a rustling in the forest. In fact he didn't give two shits about what was out there. Whatever it was could kill him, it didn't matter, he lost everything. He had worked so hard to obtain the strength that he had, spent years fighting for his life and with one stupid little battle, one useless family feud had him back to square one. His sword couldn't protect him now, and fighting with one hand was harder than his brother made it look. It was stupid, it was just fucking stupid.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou sighed, closing his eyes as he heard that calm and bored voice behind him. Not now. He did not need the demon here with him now. In fact, it was better for them both if he was miles away. He didn't want him around anymore. It meant more to him when he was on his death bed to see Sesshomaru show some compassion, but now it was overused and worthless.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru? I'm busy here." Inuyasha grumbled, holding his left side tightly.

The demon didn't say a word as he sat down behind him and began to play with his hair. Asshole he knew how much that bothered him. He didn't need people touching his hair, it was just awkward. Plus, it was just hair, what made it so amusing to play with?

"Would you quit touching my mane? God damnit, you're so fucking creepy..."

"It's knotted."

"Yeah? Well who gives a shit?"

"I do."

"Oh, and you matter now?"

Sesshomaru huffed and left go of his hair, moving over beside him, "Sulking isn't going to make it grow back."

"No, of course not. Being a special little snowflake makes it grow back. Like you. And you get free swords out of it. Big fucking deal."

"Your poor attitude isn't going to make it come back either."

"You're right, because it's fucking gone. They couldn't even sew it back. Because the bone was completely crushed when your sword cut it off my shoulder."

Falling silent again, Sesshomaru looked away, a slight breeze running through causing the water to ripple and the trees to sway. The sound was soothing, seeing as Inuyasha had spent most of his years sleeping and 'living' in trees. The way they rustled and swayed in even the smallest breeze was entertaining. They were more ill-tempered than himself. The two brothers sat there a while longer before Inuyasha heard Kagome call for him. He could smell food too, and so he carefully stood up and clutched his flat side where his arm should be, his sleeve flapping in the next gust that blew through. He didn't notice Sesshomaru watching him as he disappeared into the thick brush, his eyes conveying more emotion than he thought possible.

* * *

Sitting by the fire like they used to, Kagome thought it would be a good idea that for dinner they sleep out in the woods. This way, Inuyasha could feel at peace in the trees, and they could all feel a little more normal. Village life wasn't for the hanyou anyway, and pleasing him was her biggest concern since his arm was lost in his fight with Sesshomaru.

His cries that day still haunted her dreams, though lately she was able to dream of things like school again. That itself was a suprising relief. She hadn't been home for school since the horrible day and to have dreams of a normal life were refreshing compared to the nightmares of all the blood the hanyou had lost. At least he looked better now. The pale look he had before just wasn't her Inuyasha. Then again neither was this cold shadow of the hanyou he was now. Her bright and powerful savior was nothing more than a bitter young man with no reason to be anything more now. His dreams were locked away in his mind, and no matter what the girl thought to say, she knew it would never make him see that he could still be the best.

He didn't even seem interested in her anymore. It was like she was nothing more than his caretaker, someone to help him get dressed and around if he couldn't do it himself. That was fine, at least she was telling herself that. He was injured, he probably felt like he wasn't worth her time anymore. A missing limb didn't change anything though, she loved him all the same, but she would continue to wait as she did before.

"Ahh, Kagome, your stew is as amazing as always," Miroku smiled, digging in right away.

"Yes, it's very good." Sango smiled,.

"I'm glad you all like it," Kagome smiled in return and looked at Inuyasha, who wasn't even looking at any of them. His eyes were focused on the pot of stew and the bowl for him.

She sighed, wondering if he would let her help him or if she should just not do a thing. Doing nothing wasn't really her thing though, she wanted to help him eat and get better, but he was more stubborn than a mule. "Inuyasha? Do you want me to help you?"

"No. Just eat your damn food and leave me alone..." He grumped, looking away.

"Oh, come on now, Inuyasha," The monk sighed, "Let us help you. You have to relearn everything, it's going to be hard. But we know you can do it."

"And Kagome's stew is really good. You need some comfort food." Sango shrugged.

"I'm not a baby...I don't need to be fed, you know!" The hanyou snapped.

Kagome frowned and shook her head, "Fine. Be a grump, but don't say I never try!"

Inuyasha huffed and got up, walking a little ways a way so he wouldn't be bothered by the group. He leaned against the nearest tree and sighed, letting his friends do their thing. They would talk for most of the night anyway, and it was usually about old times or Naraku. He didn't want to hear it though. It would just remind him of the days he could do things, not just sit there like a god damn cripple. That was the worst, knowing you were crippled and you couldn't do a thing. He wasn't Sesshomaru, he wasn't as strong as him. Losing that arm had him in bed for a month, and his brother probably healed within days. The stupid demon was probably the only one who understood this pain though; the pain of being useless and powerless.

_Who am I kidding? _He thought, _I'm the only one powerless. Sesshomaru doesn't know the meaning of the word, even if I have beaten his ass every time. He has the power of a full demon, and can heal faster than any other, and I'm just...a dead dog. A fucking dead dog._

Sighing again, it didn't take long for the fire the group made to die down and for them all to fall asleep around each other. The hanyou looked over at them and his ears nearly flattened. He missed sitting near them and keeping watch, but what could he do now? Sure he could try and fight with one hand, but he would need help faster than usual. It would be useless to even try and protect them now. He was as weak.

"Inuyasha..." A voice said from the bushes behind him, "You're still awake?"

"God damnit, do you have to hide like a fucking creep?" Inuyasha hissed, "Get out here if you want to bother me so much..."

Sesshomaru emerged soon enough, crouching down in front of the hanyou and tilting his head up, "You've given up."

"No shit. Is it that obvious? Sorry, I was trying to hide how done I was with myself." he retorted, rolling his eyes in the dark.

"Stubborn fool..." The demon breathed and looked down at the empty kimono sleeve at the hanyou's side, "You feel powerless...do you not?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word, he just looked away and tried not to think about it. It was one thing to admit it to himself, and a totally different thing to admit it to Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the demon, but it was a little hard when he began to actually shift their positions so that the elder was kneeling between his legs and his head was bowed by his neck. His hands were on his shoulders, one hand even roaming over to the flat side of his body. The hanyou's breath hitched and he instantly put his hand up and pushed against the demon's chest.

"What the hell are you-!" His eyes snapped open and widened when he felt hot breath on his neck and then suddenly his skin was cold, "Y-you! You licked me!"

"Quiet hanyou...You're going to wake them up..."

"B-but what are you even doing!?"

"I said quiet." Sesshomaru hissed, slapping his left hand over the hanyou's mouth.

God, it was still so weird to feel that left hand, and just the arm in general. When he had gotten it back, he wasn't sure what to think. Arms didn't just grow back, and he had been stupid to think he could magically grow one back like Sesshomaru had. The demon made quick work to litter his neck with kisses and nips that had Inuyasha growling and whining against his palm, his eyes squeezing shut. This was so wrong, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't fight back anymore. The demon could do whatever he wished to him in this state he was in.

He did just that too, his left hand moving off his mouth and sliding into his hakama, grasping his cock and slowly running his fingers and palm against the hardening flesh. The hanyou looked over at the group, thankful that they were sound asleep so they wouldn't see him giving in to his brother's touches. He was so good with his hands, he felt like his skin was melting beneath him.

"N-No...st...stop..." The hanyou whined as quietly as he could, his right hand clinging to the demon's kimono desperately.

Sesshomaru didn't stop though, he just kept on assaulting his neck and cock with kisses and touches before he grasped him firmly and began to pump him. Inuyasha squeaked and hid his face in the demon's shoulder, his body shaking.

"So responsive, little brother...I never would have thought it was so easy to overpower you...even in this state..." His brother murmured, "I like you like this..."

Inuyasha panted and his toes curled into the dirt. Sesshomaru simply moved his mouth from his neck, where he had left a few bruises and small bite marks, now looking at the hanyou against him and tilting his head back. Holding his brother's neck firmly, but not so that he could not breathe, the demon crashed their mouths together, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he moved his hand out of his hakama and began to undo his entire attire. His hand and fingers moved quickly, opening up his kimono and exposing his chest to the night air and then quickly removing his cock from its confines. The hanyou moaned softly, his shaking not ceasing as the demon pulled back and ran his hands over his chest and sides, one hand caressing his armless side as he lowered himself down.

Not knowing what to do now, feeling so beyond helpless and hot and horny, Inuyasha watched his brother lick up the underside of his cock and then take the entire length into his mouth. He moaned a little louder, titling his head back against the tree as his only hand tangled into the demon's silver locks. His brother slowly bobbed up and down his member, his tongue licking him with each pass. Sesshomaru hummed around the length and slurped as he came up to the tip, giving the soft flesh more than enough attention, his tongue even daring to push into the slit and then the foreskin around it. The hanyou was a mess at this point, his hand clenching the demon's hair tightly and then releasing him, his legs moving wider and then closer, unsure of where they could stay without the feeling of being consumed taking over his body.

It felt too good though, and Sesshomaru was beginning to get noisy with his blow job as he began to take him into his throat again and again, making the hanyou's belly churn and heat up, his groin tingling with pleasure. He could hardly hold it anymore, he just felt like he was going to explode with his brother stroking and holding his empty side, sucking him hard and slow.

He clearly was good with his mouth in more than ways of words, and Sesshomaru wasn't too surprised when Inuyasha came hard into his mouth with a strangled cry. The liquid ran down his throat and he pulled back in time for him to get a splash of cum up his cheek. He quickly cleaned up the hanyou with his tongue, then took the cum off his own skin with his finger, sucking on it as his little brother watched him with such intensity.

Now with the hanyou a hot and bothered mess beneath him, slumped a little against the tree, the demon could finally smirk and lean in to nibble at his lips.

"Do you feel powerless now?...Look what you've done to me in this state you're in..." He breathed, pulling the hanyou's hand down to his own hakama, pressing his palm against the growing bulge, "I'm going to take you now, little brother...and I'm going to fill you with power..."

The hanyou moaned, leaning up for more kisses, not even noticing that Miroku had been awake the whole time, watching them with a single eye open. As the two brothers quickly undressed completely, the monk had no other choice but to close his eyes and try and shift away from the scene so he couldn't watch the whole event unfold.

_Great...who would have thought incest would turn me on...this is going to be a long night. _Miroku sighed and tried to ignore the soft moans from across camp.


End file.
